Blue Moon
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Blue Moon. Sebuah peristiwa alam yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan logika. Bulan penuh berwarna biru, tanda kelahiran Uchiha. "Apa yang kau impikan Sasuke?" "Aku ingin kita semua selalu bersama!" / "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Sasuke!" "Aku menginginkanmu, Naruto."[SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Pair** : SasuNaru, Hint!AllXNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** : Homosexual/Gay/BoysLove/ **Yaoi** , **OOC** , **Typo(s)** , Ejaan tidak sempurna, Absurd!

 **A/N** : Bisa dibilang remake dari ff saya yang berjudul Animals. Dalam ff ini Sasuke adalah seorang missing-nin dan tidak bersama Tim Hebi/Taka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan wanita berusia setengah abad itu terletak di atas meja dengan jari-jari yang saling terpaut. Ia duduk di kursi dengan punggung tegak. Manik coklat mudanya menatap serius empat orang shinobi muda yang berdiri, berbaris horizontal di depan meja kerjanya. Khususnya pemuda dengan surai pirang. Bisa ia lihat wajah kaku, serius, juga berharap. Wanita yang menjabat sebagai Hokage kelima itu pun buka suara, memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berlima.

"Baiklah. Aku menyetujui misi ini."

Keempat shinobi yang bernama Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, dan Naruto bernapas lega. Si pirang bahkan mulai menampakkan cengiran lima jari miliknya. Tsunade dengan cepat menambahkan. "Lima hari. Batas misi ini adalah lima hari. Lewat dari waktu yang telah ditetapkan, aku ingin kalian segera kembali. Kirimkan pesan kepadaku segera jika kalian menemukan sesuatu, atau jika kalian ditemukan oleh sesuatu." Tim yang diketuai oleh Shikamaru itu mengangguk patuh. Kecuali Naruto yang malah menggerutu. "Sebentar sekali!"

Tsunade mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Naruto. Ia tak memperdulikan protesan pemuda yang telah ia anggap cucu sendiri itu. "Dan kau Uzumaki, jangan bertindak gegabah. Patuhi ketua timmu." Remaja dengan tanda lahir di pipi itu dengan malas mengiyakan. "Baik _baa-chan_."

Tsunade menghela napas lelah dan menatap tiga pemuda lainnya penuh arti tanpa disadari Naruto. Shikamaru hanya bergumam " _Mendokusei_ " menanggapi itu. Neji mengangguk pelan dan Sai tersenyum. Benar-benar. Lima hari ke depan pasti tidak akan mudah untuk mereka.

.

.

Tsunade mengurut pelan pelipisnya setelah kepergian Tim Shikamaru. Ia mengeritkan gigi kesal. Tsunade tidak ingin sekali mengiyakan misi itu. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Naruto. Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak bisa sepenuhnya menerima jalan ninja pemuda itu. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja ia khawatir. Kenyataannya, di dalam hidup ini ada beberapa keinginan yang tak dapat tercapai. Meskipun itu dilandasi tekad besar, kerja keras dan doa. Tsunade tidak meminta Naruto untuk menyerah pada salah satu keinginannya, itu seperti hal yang tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan si pirang. Ia hanya berharap, anak satu-satunya Yondaime itu tidak terlalu memaksakan diri. Terkadang harapan yang terlalu tinggi dapat membawa seseorang menuju penderitaan.

"Shizune! Bawakan aku sake!"

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

 _ **"Nii-san!"**_

 _ **Sasuke kecil berlari menuju Itachi yang sedang duduk santai di beranda, di samping rumah mereka. Wajah bocah manis berusia lima tahun itu terlihat sumringah. Itachi menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya.**_

 _ **"Nii-san! Ayo berlatih bersamaku!"**_

 _ **Sasuke berucap semangat, namun kemudian wajahnya menjadi murung ketika mendengar jawaban kakaknya. "Maaf Sasuke, tapi hari ini aku lelah sekali. Mungkin lain kali." Itachi menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala adiknya. "Huh, kau selalu bilang begitu." Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menghasilkan jentikan gemas dari Itachi di dahinya. "Itte!" Si bungsu makin cemberut. Tangan kecilnya mengusap dahinya.**_

 _ **Itachi tertawa dan berusaha membujuk adiknya. "Hmm, sebagai gantinya bagaimana jika kuceritakan sesuatu yang menarik?" Sasuke berpikir sebentar, "baiklah, tapi! Jika ceritamu tidak menarik, kau harus berlatih bersamaku lebih lama dari biasanya!" Itachi menjabat tangan Sasuke, "setuju."**_

 _ **Anak berusia lima tahun itu kemudian duduk di samping kakaknya. Kaki kecilnya yang menjuntai berayun-ayun pelan. Itachi mulai bercerita. "Cerita atau legenda ini bernama Blue Moon." Manik hitam si sulung melirik Sasuke yang mendengarkan dengan saksama. Hehe, sepertinya waktu latihan bersama mereka tidak akan lebih lama dari biasanya.**_

 _ **"Blue Moon adalah peristiwa dimana bulan purnama menjadi warna biru seperti namanya. Menghiasi malam dengan cahaya biru yang indah dan terkesan mistis." Itachi berhenti dan meminum tehnya sebentar. Sasuke protes. "Ya! Jangan berhenti begitu!" Itachi mendengus, "Aku haus, Sasuke."**_

 _ **"Baik, aku minta maaf."**_

 _ **"Hah, kau ini. Umm sampai mana kita? Ah ya, Blue Moon hadir setiap seratus tahun sekali-" Sasuke menyela, "Wahh, lama! Hei nii-san, apa Blue Moon akan muncul tahun ini?" Itachi menatap adiknya yang terlihat berharap. "Tidak, Blue Moon tidak hadir tahun ini. Dan jangan menyela."**_

 _ **Pout**_

 _ **"Blue Moon pertama kali muncul saat anak pertama Rikudou-sennin lahir. Kau sudah kuceritakan tentang Rikudou-sennin kan?" Sasuke mengangguk cepat. "Anak pertama Rikudou-sennin, merupakan cikal bakal Klan Uchiha. Sebab itu, Blue Moon juga disebut sebagai bulan tanda kelahiran Uchiha. Namun tak banyak yang dapat melihat Blue Moon. Hanya yang memiliki Mangekyou Sharingan saja yang dapat melihatnya." Sasuke kembali protes. "Haish, jadi meskipun terjadi tahun ini, aku tetap tak bisa melihatnya."**_

 _ **Itachi kembali bercerita. "Blue Moon tidak hanya mengagumkan karena keindahan dan nilai sejarahnya. Poin utama bulan ini adalah kekuatan magisnya. Blue Moon bisa mewujudkan satu keinginan seseorang. Apapun itu." Itachi dengan cepat menambahkan sebelum Sasuke sempat bertanya. "Namun sayang sekali, hanya orang terpilih dari keturunan Uchiha saja yang bisa meminta Blue Moon mengabulkan keinginannya. Orang terpilih itu disebut Sang Penguasa Malam." Sasuke tercenung, Itachi kembali menghirup tehnya.**_

 _ **"Malam terjadinya Blue Moon ditandai dengan langit bersih tak berbintang, suasana hening dan sejuk. Pada malam itu, manusia akan tertidur lelap. Menyisakan para pemilik Mangekyou Sharingan, Sang Penguasa Malam, dan binatang untuk melihat peristiwa alam yang luar biasa."**_

 _ **Sasuke mengerjap lucu. "Wow." Itachi tersenyum dan mengelus kepala adiknya. Uchiha sulung itu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Satu lagi otouto, ciri dari Sang Penguasa Malam selain keturunan Uchiha adalah mata mereka yang berwarnan ungu terang ketika bulan purnama."**_

Sasuke terbangun dari tidur. Ia melirik sebentar sekeliling kamar penginapan yang ia sewa tadi sore. Ekspresinya datar, tanpa emosi seperti biasa. Tangannya bergerak membenarkan baju putih tanpa kancing miliknya yang sedikit berantakan. Manik kelamnya menatap jam yang tergantung rapi di dinding beton. "Masih ada tiga jam lagi." Sasuke kemudian turun dari ranjang. Membenarkan ikatan _obi_ ungu besar miliknya, memasang alas kaki, mengepak beberapa barang, dan terakhir mengambil pedangnya yang disimpan di bawah bantal sebelum kemudian pergi dari penginapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Heyo dears~ seperti yg saya bilang di awal, ini sebenerny remake dari ff saya yg berjudul Animal dg pair KanameXZero di fandom Vampire Knight. Dan, karena 'dunia' Naruto dg Vampire Knight jauuh beda, saya jadi pusing. Ternyata malah belibet ;w; tp ah sudahlah. Saya hanya ngikutin semboyan ffn 'Unleash your imagination' jd seaneh2 and sengawur apa cerita yg saya tulis ga masalah ya kan? Oiya, plis hon, saya udh ngasih warning OOC dg kapital dan bold, tolong~ jgn protes lg kalo charanya OOC XD kalian ngerti OOC kan?

RnR juseyow!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: menurut saya pribadi cerita ini lumayan keren meskipun nanti intinya pasaran '-' tp bingung bagaimana menyampaikannya ke readers tanpa ada bagian yg kurang ataupun malah jd ke luar 'kotak'**

 **..0o0-o0o-0o0..**

Suara jangkrik terdengar nyaring di antara suara lainnya. Angin berhembus tenang dan langit berwarna jingga menawan. Matahari perlahan turun, kembali ke peraduan. Membiarkan bulan berjaya dengan sinar palsunya.

Satu persatu rumah di sebuah desa menyalakan lampu dan menutup jendela. Jalan penuh dengan pekerja yang pulang ke rumah. Menghilangkan penat dan berkumpul bersama keluarga, tanpa tahu keributan kecil di hutan, di atas bukit desa mereka.

Di sana, di tengah hutan, Sasuke menatap datar seorang pemuda yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Manik berwarna kuning itu pucat dan kosong. Jika bukan karena dadanya yang turun naik perlahan, orang pastu berpikir kalau pemuda itu sudah mati.

Setelah yakin aman, sang bungsu Uchiha menonaktifkan _mangekyou sharingan_ miliknya, menyisakan hitam kelam. Ia kemudian mengangkat pemuda itu dalam sekali hentak dan menyangganya di salah satu pundak.

Sasuke mengecek sekali lagi beban di pundak kirinya. "Hn. Gadis itu mungkin akan menangisimu." Si _raven_ membalikkan badannya dan melompat dari dahan ke dahan lain.

 _Si bodoh itu juga akan berkabung untukmu_

Sasuke mengeritkan giginya dan menggeram. Lompatannya semakin jauh dan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aman. Kita bisa istirahat di sini."

Ucap Neji yang disetujui oleh teman-temannya. Kecuali Naruto.

"O-oi! Kenapa berhenti? Kita memerlukan waktu satu hari penug untuk sampai ke negara bunyi!" Si pirang menatap kesal kelompoknya.

"Naruto- _kun_.." Sai memulai, "Kita telah bergerak selama kurang lebih dua belas jam hanya dengan jeda sebentar. Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi tubuhmu -khusunya kakimu pasti lelah."

"T-tapi-" Protesan Naruto terhenti saat melihat wajah serius kapten timnya sekarang ini.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Naruto. Tapi bertindak sembrono tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Tenangkan pikiranmu dan istirahatlah."

Pemuda Uzumaki menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bibirnya mendengar nada mutlak dari Shikamaru yang sangat jarang digunakan oleh pria itu.

Sai menatap prihatin. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Naruto dan membawanya duduk bersandar pada pohon di belakang mereka.

Untuk Sai pribadi, ia masih tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa Naruto bersikeras -terlalu keras untuk mencari dan membawa Sasuke kembali.

Bukankah sang Uchiha meninggalkan desa aras dasar kemauannya sendiri? Ia bahkan mencoreng lambang Konoha yang ada di ikat kepalanya. Jelas sekali bahwa Sasuke berkhianat.

Dan..

Bukankah Sasuke berkhianat pada temannya? Pada Naruto?

Bukankah si pirang merupakan saksi hidup atas pengkhianatan itu?

Lalu mengapa?

"Mengapa kau gigih sekali mencarinya?" Tanpa sadar Sai ternyata mengucapkan pikirannya. Membuat pemuda di sebelah menatap.

Naruto menjawab tanpa ragu, "Tentu saja karena dia sahabatku."

"Tapi dia tidak menganggapmu begitu."

Ah..

Tidak..

Kebiasaan buruknya muncul di saat yang tidak tepat. Kebiasaannya yang berkata sesuai fakta, sesuai dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dengan apa yang dipahaminya.

Tapi kalimatnya tadi tidak salahkan?

Srett

"Apa katamu, brengsek?!"

Naruto menarik kerah baju milik Sai. Shikamaru dan Neji menatap kaku keduanya.

"Mengapa kau marah begitu? Perkataanku benar kan?"

"Sai, hentikan."

Sai mengedip perlahan. Agak kaget juga dengan balasan yanh dilontarkannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin minta maaf, tapi entah kenapa malah memperkeruh suasana.

"Kau salah! Kau salah! Sasuke sahabatku! Ia pasti juga berpikir sama!" sekarang Naruto berteriak.

Senyum kecil Sai sama sekali tidak nampak. Untuk pertama kalinya ia memberi Naruto tatapan dingin. _Wajah_ aslinya, ia perlihatkan pada Naruto.

"Kalau dia memang menghormati persahabatan kalian, tidak mungkin dia bertindak seperti ini."

Kenapa mulutnya tidak berhenti? Ia hanya akan menyakiti Naruto jika seperti ini.

"Dia bahkan hampir membunuhmu. Mengapa kau singkirkan fakta-fakta itu? Sadarlah Naruto. Sasuke telah membuangmu-"

Plak!

Merah di pipi pucat muncul dengan cepat. Tangan Naruto tercetak jelas. Dan darah di sudut bibir Sai menunjukkan betapa kerasnya tamparan yang dilayangkan si pirang.

 _Gasp!_

Tarikan napas terdengar dari berbagai arah. Termasuk dari Naruto sendiri. Wajah _tan_ itu memerah menahan amarah. Manik safirnya yang berair memperlihatkan kesedihan dan kekecewaannya yang mendalam. Ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari dari sana.

"Naruto!"

Shikamaru berseru. Neji hampir saja menyusul Naruto namun ditahan oleh kaptennya.

"Kau tunggu saja di sini, biar aku yang menyusulnya." Shikamaru langsung menghilang dari hadapan setelah mengatakan itu.

Neji kembali duduk di tempatnya. Ekspresinya tenang, tapi kedua ametis pucatnya gusar bukan main.

"Maaf"

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah Naruto berlari untuk menatap Sai.

"Aku tahu seharusnya tidak menyiram minyak pada api. Tapi entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar dengan sendirinya." Sai berkata pelan, namun masih cukup terdengar oleh Neji.

Neji menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Naruto.. sejak dulu dia memang selalu sensitif jika menyangkut Sasuke."

Sai mendengar jelas _'ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu'_ yang tak terucap.

Pemuda Hyuuga memejamkan mata, "..aku, jujur aku juga tidak bisa memahami hubungan mereka. Terlalu rumit.. kurasa."

Sai hanya diam mendengar perkataan Neji.

Rumit.

Begitukah hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto?

Dari awal pula, apakah bisa disebut hubungan jika hanya satu orang yang merasakan? Hanya satu orang yang sakit dan menderita? Hanya satu orang yang berusaha, mengejar tanpa yang lainnya ikut berlari, tanpa yang lainnya menunggu.

Sai tersenyum getir dan dadanya terasa sesak.

Semua perkataan buruknya. Rasa marah pada Sasuke yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya secara pribadi.

Semua itu ia lakukan untuk menyangkal kasih nyata yang Naruto berikan untuk Sasuke. Ia merasa Uchiha tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Ia iri.. ia iri pada Sasuke.

Sai cemburu, begitu pun dengan Neji yang mengepal tangannya erat serta Shikamaru yang mengejar Naruto dengan wajah mengeras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

Astaga, gajegajegaje. somehow lebih gloomy dari yg dibayangkan. Readers pada ngefeel ga sih? wkwk saya bingung, saya nulis apa sih ini xD


End file.
